An Alpha And A Beast
by TheDarkAndTheBroken
Summary: Stiles is mysteriously attacked and is stuck recovering in hospital. The only problem is Scott doesn't know the something, or someone that committed the crime. It is when he gets an anonymous phone call from someone, he starts to uncover the truth, one he was never ready for.. One-Shot! Part 2 may be coming!
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: A One-Shot based on an idea I've had in my head for weeks, finally going to find my way to writing it.  
I really hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think :)  
Means a lot  
_**

* * *

Scott McCall, the True Alpha, was waiting at the top view of Beacon Hills while his best friend, Stiles, was recovering in hospital. Stiles as initially brought in due to an animal attack, a bite on his neck, but unlike _anything_ he and his pack had come across. _Demon Wolves_ , _Kanimas_ , _Wendigoes_ and even _Chimeras_ , but everything that they'd found in the beastiary didn't match anything like the bite that was inhibited on Stiles' neck, but Scott plans were to find out. That was before he got a mysterious and anonymous call by someone who demanded that he meet him in the place he stood, but he had to be alone. Scott had left his pack; which included _Malia_ , _Kira_ , _Lydia_ , _Stiles_ , his newly bitten beta _Liam_ and his girlfriend _Hayden_ back at the hospital to look after Stiles and his mom.

Scott had mixed emotions about the situation. Anger, stress, sadness and hate were driving him crazy more than the full moon ever could, but he was still managing to hold himself together. If the _Beast of Gevaudan_ didn't destroy him, then he felt like his emotions weren't going to.  
"Lovely night, isn't it?" a voice said from behind him. It was clearly English and very calm.  
Scott turned and face the darkness the voice came from, his heart beating intensely.  
"Who's there?" Scott snarls. "Show yourself!"  
A man came from the darkness. He looked much older than Scott was, but he didn't look old. He was dressed in nice casual clothes and scruffy facial hair, looking very mysterious and snarky already.  
"Well, hello there Scott," the man says. "My name is Klaus. _Klaus Mikaelson_."  
There voice was so familiar to Scott, like he'd heard it before, but nothing had crossed his mind to give him answers. So he just stood there, staring into a man completely unknown to him, even though he could smell one scent on him, a scent that would be completely familiar to him; he could smell evil coming off of him.

"Well, Klaus? Was it you?" Scott asks.  
Klaus turned his head when staring at him. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be a lot more, _specific_ , Mr McCall."  
"Stiles. Stilinski. Did you _attack_ him?"  
"You mean the skinny, pale, teenage boy?" he says, every word antagonising Scott. "Yeah, although, his blood tasted a little, unsatisfying."  
Scott's eyes glow _alpha red_ in _pure_ anger towards his guy. Why did he attack Stiles? Why did he taste his blood? So many questions, little answers.  
"Why?!" Scott yells, demanding answers.  
Klaus smiles at Scott's blind demand for answers he's not ready for.  
"Well, mostly to get your attention, but, I guess attacking is fun," he pauses. "Yeah, I think that'd be right."

Scott slowly shifts into his wolf form; with his sideburns, teeth, claws and ears changing. Klaus didn't even flinch at his form, he looked more _interested_ than afraid.  
"That's quite, interesting actually. A werewolf with a form like that, it's _different_ to the ones I've seen before."  
Scott growls and snarls at the basic man, sure that he's got the upper hand.  
"I guess you've never seen an alpha werewolf, let alone a true-alpha."  
Scott stands with claws clearly showing, trying to scare Klaus, who still isn't scared at all.  
"Do you know what I am, Scott McCall?" Klaus asks. "Like, _seriously_? Because you seem to be a bit _too_ confident in fighting me."  
"I'm not confident. I'm pissed off," Scott growls, clamping his teeth together.  
"I'm a _hybrid_ , McCall. One of a kind, _Original Hybrid_."

As soon as Scott heard "hybrid" he immediately though of an enemy he had just recently faced; the Chimeras.  
"I've faced your kind before, Klaus."  
"No you haven't, mate!" Klaus laughs in an evil tone. "I'm not talking about the weaklings you faced, those disgusting abominations known as the Chimeras. I'm a real hybrid, a mix of werewolf, and another creature _none_ of your pack has ever come across."  
Scott's eyes tense up as he walks towards him.  
"Control yourself, mate," Klaus thunders. "You're not ready to face someone like me."  
But Scott doesn't stop, his too worked up on his anger and hate for Klaus, so he continues to strut towards him.  
"You asked for it, mate."

Klaus rolls his eyes, then uses his vampire speed and strength to fling Scott back into his bike, causing it to fall over along with him. Scott rolls back to his feet, claws sliding across the dirt and looking at Klaus, who was standing back into the spot he was _originally_ standing at. He stares at Klaus' eyes: they were golden like most betas, but there was something odd about them, they were surrounded by flowing black veins.  
"What the hell are you?!" Scott yells, standing up normally, still in _wolf_ form.  
"I told you, Scott. I'm a hybrid; a mix between werewolf, and _vampire_."  
"Vampire?!" Scott laughs. "Really?"  
"Yes, Scott," Klaus growls, showing his vampire _fangs_ , which to no surprise, scared even a true-alpha. "I'm part Original Vampire, which is already one of the strongest of the vampires. Plus I'm part werewolf, which makes me even deadlier. Even deadlier than Deucalion."  
"You've heard of Deucalion?" Scott asks, surprise by this monster's knowledge of Beacon Hills.  
"Of course, you think I'd come here _blind_? I'm one-thousand years old, I know everything!"  
"Not everything," Scott smiles, signalling Klaus to come fight him with his hand.

Klaus smiles and again, uses vampire speed to warp himself to Scott, who gripped his throat as soon as he was close. Klaus choked on the strength this werewolf inhibited on his neck, surprised and overwhelmed in seconds.  
"Who's the confident one now!" Scott roars in his ear.  
"You're well out of you league, Scott!" he yells back.  
Klaus tires to swing his arm at Scott, but is stopped again with the grip of Scott's other hand. Klaus' eyes change to his black veiny form, his fangs competing against Scott's canines. Scott twists Klaus' arm, hearing a crack that was a potential break. Klaus screeches in pain and head-buts Scott in retaliation, causing him to jolt back. Klaus then clamps his teeth down in Scott's neck, causing him to weep in pain. Scott uses his claws to grip the top of the hybrid's hand and throws him away over him, causing him to flip and land on his feet.

"You know, if you were a vampire, you'd have a toxin running through your veins right now," Klaus stares at the fresh bite on Scott's neck. "But it seems the bite on your neck hasn't even effected you at all."  
"I guess that's one of the _primes_ to being a True-Alpha," Scott says, breathing heavily.  
Klaus looks at his arm and breaks it back into place.  
"You can't kill me, mate. Not even breaking my neck will kill me, all breaking my neck will do will knock me out for a few minutes," Klaus explains, cracking his neck. "One of the _primes_ of being part vampire."  
"What do you want?!" Scott growls.  
Klaus chuckles at the impatience of Scott, like it was some sort of game.  
"I wanted to see a 'True-Alpha' with my own two eyes, I didn't know what one was until I saw you, and I gotta' say," he warps next to a tree with his speed and leans onto it. "You haven't disappointed _yet_."

Scott's eyes slowly peer at the fairly entertained Klaus, showing that he's no longer afraid of the beast.  
"That didn't answer my question."  
"Is it not so obvious? I thought you were smart, Scott," Klaus growls. "I guess I _underestimated_ you!"  
"I really don't understand what you want, why you attacked my best friend, and what the hell we're doing up here. I really don't. Is this a game? Some sort of trial? I don't understand!"  
"He wants you to be a part of his new pack," a voice says from behind Scott.  
Scott turns to see someone he never thought he'd see again; _Derek Hale_.  
"In fact, that's always been his plan."

Klaus warps towards Derek but is stopped when Scott grabs him by the neck and throws in away from him.  
"What is this? I specifically requested it was only us two!" Klaus yells.  
"I didn't call him," Scott says, turning to Derek. "What are you doing here?"  
"I heard about what happened to Stiles, and I've heard of this beast, so, I thought you would need a little help," Derek grunts. "Surprised?"  
"Very-"  
"I'm glad you two have had your little reunion, now, who are you?" Klaus asks, staring Derek in the eye.  
"That doesn't matter," Derek snarls. "What matters is you being in Beacon Hills. This isn't a place for your kind."  
"You know who I am?" Klaus asks, crossing his arms and smiling.  
"Of course I do. I was told the stories of the _Beast of Mystic Falls_ , the _Cursed One_. People are afraid of you, but I'm not, and neither is Scott. We're far more evolved than your werewolf counter-parts," Derek pauses, eyes glistering blue at the surprised hybrid. "Even you know that."

Silence lingers between the wolves and the hybrid. None of them know how this situation would end, but Derek was ready for anything, even if he had to die to protect Scott.  
"That was your plan?" Scott asks. "Turn me into one of you?!"  
"Perhaps," Klaus smirks. "Imagine it, a hybrid with the power of a Beacon Hills Alpha. It would be so powerful, so-"  
"No!" Derek roars. "It would be an abomination, far worse than anything the world has ever faced. Scott, don't listen."  
"KLAUS!" I voice yells from the woods.  
Next thing everyone knew, another figure had warped beside Klaus. This figure was wearing a black suit and had black hair. The figure hissed and snarled at Derek and Scott, who started to shift into their forms. This figure had the vampire fangs just like Klaus did, but his eyes only had black veins.  
"Back off!" he yells.  
Scott roars at the figure, who is joined by Klaus. Both of their eyes are shifted into their black veiny form. Derek stands beside Scott in a line and looks at him, nodding at him to tell him is ready to fight, then begins to shift into his full-wolf form. Scott charges at the smiling Klaus, who charges back at him, indicating the beginning of a battle.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, I know! A little too abrupt on the ending, but still. I reckon I did okay with this one.  
Please review and let me know if I should make a second part later just so you guys get the ending yous want :)  
Please review! and thanks for reading! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Scott charges at the smiling Klaus, who charges back at him, indicating the beginning of a battle.  
_

* * *

Next thing he knew, Scott was pinned to the ground by the grip of Klaus' hand. Scott growls at the hybrid and grips the arm holding him down, drilling his claws into it. Klaus snarled his teeth at him, pulling him up and pinned him back to ground with _extreme_ force. Derek (in wolf form) leaps at Klaus and knocks him down, biting and tearing at his shoulder. Elijah warps to assist Klaus but Scott kicks him his legs to knock him to the ground. Scott leaps onto Elijah but is countered when his neck is quickly gripped with vampire strength.  
"I don't _want_ to kill you, Mr McCall!" Elijah throws him into the _'Beacon Hills View'_ sign then quickly stands up. "Don't _make_ me."  
Klaus pelted Derek off of him, flinging him into a nearby tree and causing him to yelp.  
"I have to say Scott, your wolf friend is impressive!" Klaus chuckles. "But- But I also have to say, you two don't have anything against my brother, Elijah! Let alone me!"  
"That's enough, Niklaus. I've had enough of your _bickering_ non-sense," Elijah says, warping beside him.

Scott stood up-straight and watched as Derek tip-towed his way besides him, growling and snarling at the hybrid and the figure. Elijah stared at Klaus with annoyed eyes, like he'd done something to him before he came to Beacon Hills, making Scott think about what Elijah is to Klaus. Even as brothers, they seemed _apart_ and _hatful_ towards one another.  
"Had enough?" Klaus smiles.  
"I'm not going to become one of you!" Scott yells. "It's _unnatural_! An abomination!"  
Klaus' eyes glow golden and have the dark veins present. "That reminded me of something my father used to say."  
"Well," Scott pauses. "Maybe he was right. Maybe he was a _good_ influence."

Klaus warps into Scott and grasps his arm, breaking it at instant touch. Scott turns and claws Klaus in the face, blood spilling across the air.  
"My father was a monster!" Klaus yells, kicking Scott to the ground. Elijah warps himself to Derek to stop from interfering. "His _whole life_ was dedicated in killing his own children!"  
Klaus punches Scott in the mouth, repeating the same action over and over. Elijah fights to keep Derek from interfering but is struggling with the unusual speed and aggression the Beacon Hills wolves endure. Blood spits from Scott's mouth as Klaus pelts his vampire strength into Scott, until he finally snaps.  
"ENOUGH!" Scott yells, violently forcing Klaus' body into a tree.

Klaus ricochets off of the tree and impacts onto the ground with unusual force, even for him. He looks up at Scott, seeing more than what he bargained for. Scott looked different, more _beast_ than man now: his eyes were blood-piercing red, his face appeared more animal, his teeth were sharper and his claws were longer. There was no doubt that he was pissed off, and surprisingly enough, _blood thirstier_ than ever. Klaus was unsure about this part of Scott, he'd never met something like this before, but _still_ , Klaus was dedicated to test this side of him.

Before Klaus could act, Scott leapt in front of him, gripping his neck with his claws. Klaus stared at the eyes of the beast Scott had shaped into, it was nothing like he'd faced before, and he found it fun. Scott used the claws of his other hand to dig them into Klaus' chest, nearly tearing a hole inside of him. Klaus head-buts Scott brutally, knocking him back enough for a second attack. Klaus goes to attack but is head-butted by Scott as a counter attack, knocking him back more than his attack on the alpha. Scott tears his claws through Klaus' body, hitting his chest, leg and shoulders. Elijah kicks Derek away from him and warps behind Scott, but is stopped when Scott turns and grips his neck.  
"You're too weak for us, Scott!" Elijah yells.  
"No," Scott sighs. "But your brother is to weak for me!"

Scott breaks Elijah's neck quickly, but is grasped by Klaus, causing his breathing to slow intensely.  
"Like I said before, Scott! You can't kill me or my brother! You can't the _original family_!"  
"Not without a white-oak stake," Derek says, standing in front of Elijah's body.  
Klaus turns to see Derek standing above Elijah, holding something he never thought he'd see again; a _white-oak stake_.  
"Where did you get that?" Klaus says in a panicked voice, dropping Scott.  
"My family have been holding onto this for _centuries_ , all for one moment, this moment. This is why your family were to stay away from Beacon Hills!" Derek explains.  
Klaus takes a step towards Derek, causing him to draw the stake closer to Elijah's heart.  
"Don't test me, Klaus. Werewolves here absorb the power of the supernatural, so if I kill him, who knows what _I'll_ become."

Scott turns and uses the distraction to swipe at Klaus, cutting him deeply on his neck. Klaus throws Scott into Derek, causing them both to fall over.  
"You threaten my brother, you threaten me! You will all die before this night!" he yells, warping himself towards the two wolves.  
Scott turns himself towards Klaus and jams something inside of his chest, and by the feeling of the material it's made of, Klaus knows it's the _stake_.  
"Game over," Scott says in a dark beastly voice. "It can end, right here."  
Klaus gasps at the feeling of stake, feeling the tip of it at the _edge_ of his heart.  
"Two centimetres and the stake is inside your heart, _killing_ you. But it doesn't have to end this way," Scott explains. "We can both walk away from this!"  
Klaus shakes, looking up at Scott, is voice shaking as he tries to speak. "What are your terms."

Scott begins to slowly shift back into normal form. "You stay _away_ from us! You stay _away_ from Beacon Hills! And you get to live. But If I see you here again, I will end you _myself_ ," Scott snarls, gripping the stake in a death-grip.  
Klaus begins to nod his head in fear, his voice trembling with what Scott thinks is relief. "Fine."  
Scott pushes Klaus' body away from the stake, hearing his heart beat slower and him gasping for air. Scott stares at the hybrid and rolls his eyes before turning to Derek and nodding, indicating a sign that they're leaving. His hand was still on the nimble stake that was close to his un-doing as he walks away. And in a few moments, they were both gone from Klaus' view.

Elijah gasps for air and finds himself to his feet, looking around the ground he stood on. Elijah turns to see the _battled_ , _bloody_ and _beaten_ Klaus sitting on the ground, holding his chest. Klaus' eyes were focusing on the ground, so Elijah knew something was up.  
"Niklaus? Did you kill the wolves?" Elijah asks, cracking his neck.  
Klaus shakes his head in response and finds himself off of the ground. " _No_."  
"What happened? Where are they?"  
"Well," Klaus pauses, straightening his torn up shirt. "It seems I under-estimated _Scott McCall_. They had a stake, Elijah, and Scott took it into my chest. And for the trading of my life, I made a deal that we would leave Beacon Hills as soon as possible."  
Elijah looked his brother up and down. "Shall we kill them, Niklaus."  
Klaus stared at his brother, wondering about his _need_ to kill something. Did what their mother do to him really affect him that much?

"No. After seeing what McCall could become, without being a hybrid, I'm no longer interested in making him one of me."  
"Then what should we do?" Elijah asks, brushing the dirt from his newly bought suit.  
"We leave. I've had enough of Beacon Hills for _one_ night."

* * *

 ** _There you guys are!  
The ending of An Alpha and The Beast!  
Sorry if it was disappointing or unexpected but that's how I wanted it to end.  
That's what I believed would happen if Scott and Klaus would meet :)  
So I hope you enjoyed it! and please check out my other work!  
Review if you see fit!  
And thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
